


a moment, a breath, a time to catch up

by shou



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: Coming back to Iwatobi for New Years was Haru’s idea.Halfway through their second year in Tokyo, the two of them were exhausted and ready for a break.Of course Makoto had agreed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its been also a year since i started my only other makoharu fic, and six monthsISH since i finished it, and apparently my muse wanted more makoharu? i SHOULD be working on my bokuaka fic, but.. here we are  
> i havent really touched free! in AGES yet. this happened.   
> written at 2am  
> unbeta'd   
> h o o b o i

Coming back to Iwatobi for New Years was Haru’s idea. At least, he was the one to voice it, over a bowl of cold, left over soup eaten on the floor of their apartment. Of course Makoto had agreed. Three weeks later, train tickets were booked, and the two were being welcomed home by the twins and Makoto’s mother, all eager for hugs. They even managed to get Haru to hug them both, squealing in delight as he lifted them up to spin them around before setting them down again and patting their heads. Mrs. Tachibana covered them both in kisses, ruffled Haru’s hair, tugged lightly on Makoto’s and scolded him for letting it get long enough to look almost shaggy, and then proceeded to herd them both to the tiny family car. 

They would have to fit into Makoto’s old room in the Tachibana house, as Haru’s parents had stopped paying rent for his old house. But that was fine, they would figure out a way to squeeze into his little bed. That or they would just separate to the floor and the bed, but both knew that wasn’t very likely. 

The car ride home was quiet, it being so late the twins fell asleep instantly, both leaning against Haru, who had been sandwiched between them. Makoto spent the ride glancing up to the rearview mirror to sneak little looks at Haru and the twins, flashing a sleepy-soft smile when Haru caught him. Thankfully, his mother didn’t nag them to talk much, only a few words here and there before they reached home.   


“You boys go do your thing, I’ll get your bags!” she offered when they reached home. 

Makoto just yawned, stretching his arms above his head after stepping out of the car. He nodded a sleepy thanks, and waited until the twins had rolled out of the car to take Haru’s hand. 

Unfortunately, Haru seemed to have other ideas, as he turned to Mrs. Tachibana to say, “We’re going for a walk.”

A soft whine was all Makoto got out before he was being pulled along by Haru, in a familiar direction. It was a walk they had walked together a million times, so both knew it by heart, but little things were different. The flowers, the amount of grass on the edges of the road, the various artifacts next to each house. But the sky was the same, and while they had walked the road more when the sun was up, they knew the stars above their heads, too. 

“Where are we going, Haru…” Makoto sighed. He used his free hand to rub his eyes, shaking himself awake a little. “It’s too late to swim, and it’s cold!” 

Silence was his answer. Silence and a quick look from Haru, tossed over his shoulder.

“Haru-chan… We can go swimming in the morning…” 

“Hush, just follow.” 

Like a tired puppy, Makoto could only follow. However, there was no real resistance in his walk. he was happy to follow Haru wherever they were going. His steps picked up as he slowly woke up a little, the chilled night air turning his ears and nose pink. They walked in silence until the ocean came into sight, the water glittering with the reflection of a million and one stars, as well as the pale light of the moon, a brilliant reflection on the water’s surface. 

“The ocean…?” Makoto whispered, mostly to himself, but a little for Haru’s benefit. 

Haru only nodded, pulling Makoto all the way to the sand’s edge. He bent down to untie his shoes, pulling them off along with his socks and leaving them in the small grassy area between the sand and the road.

Makoto sighed in resignation, accepting his fate as he also removed his shoes and socks and set them beside Haru’s. “It will be cold…” 

“Don’t care. Come on.” Haru linked their hands together again, this time fitting their fingers together so they were properly holding hands, the angle of their wrists pulling them together to walk side by side. 

The sand was cold but dry, sifting between their toes. It made Makoto shiver, which made Haru squeeze his hand, but they walked all the way to the water’s edge. Makoto only hesitated for a heartbeat before he took the remaining steps to the wet sand, where freezing, tiny remainders of waves washed up and lapped at his toes. 

“H-Haru, it’s so cold!” 

Haru just nodded, staring down at his feet and wiggling his toes. Makoto watched in dismay as the water splashed against their ankles and onto the cuffs of their pants. He watched Haru out of the corner of his eye, watched how a tiny smile was trying its best to form, even if Haru was obviously trying to smother it. He nudged Haru’s shoulder with his own, turning to look at him properly. 

“Any particular reason we had to come get out feet wet?” 

Haru, like always, shook his head. 

“Is there some date I’m forgetting?” 

Another shake of the head. 

“Okay,” Makoto murmured, turning back to look at the ocean. “Tell me when your toes go numb, we’re going back.” 

They stood in silence, their shoulders brushing against each other and their hands staying pressed together, while Makoto watched the ocean and Haru watched the tiny waves at their feet. The sky wasn’t entirely clear, as there were a few whips clouds so, so high up, but the stars were visible for the most part. They twinkled and blinked at the two standing on the beach, while Makoto watched the flickering horizon, where the reflection of the moon blending into the sky and the ocean’s dark shadow was barely a line between earth and sky. 

“I wanted a moment.” 

Makoto’s focus turned to Haru at the words, but he didn’t say anything. He knew when Haru wasn’t done speaking. All he had to do was meet those blue eyes he loved so dearly. 

“A moment of just us. Life is busy.” 

Makoto ran his thumb over Haru’s, a tiny encouragement to keep speaking. 

“I like our life, but I needed a moment. A breath,” Haru continued, his voice soft and a little rough, the shy edge making Makoto smile the smile he _knew_ was his “totally whipped” one. 

“So I came here. With you, obviously.” 

Makoto didn't answer right away. He definitely knew what Haru meant. They’re both so busy that life hadn’ttgiven them much of a chance to just _be._ His internship, Haru’s practice schedule, both of their classes, Makoto’s job at the campus’s cafe; it’s all turned into a whirlwind that won’t set them down for a single minute. 

Halfway through their second year in Tokyo, the two of them were exhausted and ready for a break. Makoto had been so caught up in his his new internship at the Tokyo Aquarium that he and Haru had only really seen each other at home. At home, they were both sleepy and quiet, only staying awake long enough to eat some sort of dinner, brush their teeth, and fall into bed. Makoto had discovered early on that Haru refused to fall asleep unless Makoto was there too, a habit Makoto had lamented greatly.

So of course Makoto understood what Haru meant. His response was just mostly silent, no words really necessary. 

“Our life is good, isn’t it?” he finally asked, moving a little closer to Haru.

The other only nodded, looking at his toes again as they wiggled in the wet sand. “It’s good. Busy. But good. Tokyo is good.” 

Makoto laughed softly, turning and leaning to press a very light, very quick to Haru’s hair, somewhere near his ear. “We make it good, Haru-chan.”

Haru’s continued protest at the name was nothing but a low grumble, but he leaned into the kiss so Makoto’s lips lingered near his ear. 

“But we should really get home, or we’ll catch a cold and our vacation will be really, _really_ boring.” 

A moment of silence later, Haru was turning away from the ocean to walk back, taking Makoto with him. They walked back to their shoes, grimaced as they pulled on their socks over their sandy, wet feet, and finally put their shoes back on to walk back. This time, they were a little slower, Makoto beside Haru instead of behind him. They took their own sweet time in returning to the Tachibana house, watching the stars and the road and each other, completely aware of the little glances and tiny smiles. Exhaustion turned Makoto a little loopy and sappy, but it turned Haru soft and loose, turning them into the lovey-dovey couple Nagisa always assumed they were. 

Eventually, the house did come into view, bright lights and all. When they reached the front step, Haru stopped, tugging Makoto to stop as well. 

“Wah–Haru?” Makoto mumbled, but he didn’t get any farther, as Haru was pulling him closer and burying his face against Makoto’s chest, his arms around Makoto’s waist. It was a hug, sudden and wonderfully unexpected. Haru just wrapped himself around Makoto’s torso, his cheek pressed against Makoto’s chest and his hands linked behind his back.

“Thank you. Makoto,” he mumbled, voice a little muffled. 

“You’re… welcome?” Makoto was honestly baffled, but he took the affection in stride, hugging Haru back and holding him just as close and just as gently. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was being thanked for, but he would accept it anyways. “But we should go inside, it’s chilly, and we’re both sleeping in socks to avoid colds.” 

Haru drew away from the hug with a huff, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Socks. Ugh.” 

Makoto just wrapped an arm around his waist to guide him to the door. “Yes, socks, so you can have fun and swim tomorrow, alright?” 

“…fine,” Haru agreed, letting himself be guided inside. Inside was warm, dimly lit, and they were welcomed by the Tachibana parents’ sweet smiles. 

They stayed close as they entered the house, even when they were both pulled into hugs, when the questions did start. Their hands stayed together, the two of them unwilling to let go. 

It was their moment, after all. The breath before they got up and continued on, and both Makoto and Haru knew perfectly well that moments were best when they did it together. Soon, they would drink some tea before bed, and be sent off upstairs with sweet words from the Tachibana parents. Later, they would brush their teeth side by side and probably end up in a daze, standing in front of the mirror for too long, watching themselves scrub their teeth listlessly. Later, they would probably end up in Makoto’s old bed, a little uncomfortable but happy for the excuse to be so close together. They would whisper goodnight wishes and fall asleep quickly, forgetting to turn on any alarms.

A moment to catch their breaths could last as long as they were there, and Makoto knew he and Haru would be just fine, just like they were while standing on cold sand, below cold stars and a pale moon. 

A moment, Haru had called it. A breath. Makoto was happy to have a breath, as long as Haru was there to share it with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT WAS THIS   
> IT GOT RUSHED  
> IM SORRY LOL  
> CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS?????????  
> also im on tumblr @ 4hoots


End file.
